Performers considered for TNG roles
This is a list of performers who were considered for roles, but ultimately did not appear in the role in the final episode or film. Performers listed here have been verified as having been considered by Star Trek personnel for a particular role on Trek in which they ultimately did not appear. Vaughn Armstrong :Main article: Vaughn Armstrong Vaughn Armstrong was one of several actors who auditioned for the role of Commander William T. Riker, according to an interview with Armstrong in in 2002. Late in the first season, Armstrong would finally win a role as the renegade Klingon Korris, the first of numerous alien roles, finally culminating in the recurring role of Admiral Maxwell Forrest in . Armstrong also mentions in the interview he read for a number of other guest roles before getting his first appearance. Michael Aron :Main article: Michael Aron Michael Aron revealed at a convention appearance that he had been up for the role of Kamin's son in , which ultimately went to Patrick Stewart's real-life son Daniel Stewart. He would not wait long before getting another chance at a Star Trek role, however, being cast as Jack London in the very next episode , and . Jenny Agutter is a British stage and movie actress who was the second choice for the role of Doctor Beverly Crusher in Star Trek: The Next Generation, but was beaten out by Gates McFadden. Agutter made her acting debut at the age of twelve in the drama East of Sudan. She continued and has played in films such as the Golden Globe winning A Man Could get Killed (1966), The Railway Children (1970), Walkabout (1971), Logan's Run (1976, with stunts by Bill Couch, Sr., music by Jerry Goldsmith, and adapted from the novel by George Clayton Johnson), Equus (1977), An American Werewolf in London (1981), Amazon Women on the Moon (1987, with Robert Picardo and Ed Begley, Jr.), Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake), Child's Play 2 (1990, starring Brad Dourif), the television remake The Railway Children (2000), and the thriller Act of God (2007). More recently, she portrayed a member of the shadowy World Security Council in The Avengers (2012, with Chris Hemsworth, Kenneth Tigar, and Jamie McShane), and reprised the role in Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014, with Alan Dale). In 1972 she won an Emmy Award for her outstanding performance by an actress in a supporting role in drama for The Snow Goose. Agutter has also guest-starred in a number of television series, including The Six Million Dollar Man (1977), Magnum, P.I. (1985), Murder, She Wrote (1986), The Twilight Zone (1986 and 1987, with Richard Kiley and Norman Lloyd), TECX (1990), Red Dwarf (1993), and Spooks (2002-2003). Leah Ayres is a retired actress who was among the contenders to play Tasha Yar. 1}} The role ultimately went to Denise Crosby. Ayres made her screen acting debut in the Academy Award-winning 1979 film All That Jazz, in which she and actress Cathie Shirriff played nurses. (The film also featured Ben Vereen and Wallace Shawn.) Ayres is perhaps best known for her supporting role opposite Jean-Claude Van Damme in the 1988 action film Bloodsport. Her other film credits include 1981's The Burning (with Jason Alexander), Eddie Macon's Run (1987, photographed by James A. Contner), and Robert Altman's The Player (1992, with Whoopi Goldberg, Dean Stockwell, Brian Brophy, Rene Auberjonois, Paul Dooley, Louise Fletcher, Teri Garr, Joel Grey, Sally Kellerman, Malcolm McDowell, Bert Remsen, Brian Tochi, and Ray Walston). On television, Ayres portrayed Valerie Byson on the daytime serial The Edge of Night from 1981 through 1983. In 1983, she joined the cast of the 9 to 5 series, but it was canceled shortly thereafter. In the mid-1980s, she had a recurring role on the medical drama St. Elsewhere, on which she worked with Ed Begley, Jr., Norman Lloyd, Deborah May, Brian McNamara, Jennifer Savidge, and William Schallert. She then played Marcia Brady in the short-lived Brady Bunch spin-off, The Bradys. In addition, she has guest-starred on such shows as Fantasy Island (with Ricardo Montalban and Leigh McCloskey), The A-Team (starring Dwight Schultz), 21 Jump Street (with Geoffrey Blake), Freddy's Nightmares (with Dey Young), and Sliders (with Kelly Connell, Rae Norman, and Reiner Schöne). Bunty Bailey is an English model, dancer, and actress who was among the contenders to play Tasha Yar. 1}} The role ultimately went to Denise Crosby. Bailey began her career as part of the dance troupe Hot Gossip in the early 1980s. She is best known for appearing in two music videos from Norwegian pop band a-ha, "Take on Me" and "The Sun Always Shines on T.V." Her film acting credits include Dolls (1987), Rock and the Money-Hungry Party Girls (1988, with Judi M. Durand), Glitch! (1988, with Julia Nickson), and Spellcaster (1992). Adrienne Barbeau :Main article: Adrienne Barbeau Adrienne Barbeau is an actress who was considered for the role of in early stages of production for the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode . Finally, Marta Dubois was cast. ( ) Barbeau later portrayed Senator Cretak in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Patrick Bauchau is a Belgian actor who was considered for the role of Jean-Luc Picard. He read for Gene Roddenberry for the role of Picard on . Bauchau and Patrick Stewart were believed to be the favorites for the part; it was ultimately given to Stewart. 1}} Bauchau started his career in the , playing the lead role in two films by , The Career of Suzanne (1963) and The Collector (1967). Later, he had roles in numerous films, including ' The State of Things (1982), A View to a Kill (1985, with Walter Gotell and Daniel Benzali), Clear and Present Danger (1994, with Vaughn Armstrong, Reg E. Cathey, Raymond Cruz, Elizabeth Dennehy, Ellen Geer, Aaron Lustig, John Putch, Cameron Thor, Harley Venton, and Harris Yulin), The Cell (2000, with Musetta Vander), Panic Room (2002), Secretary (2002, with Stephen McHattie), Ray (2004), and 2012 (2009, with John Billingsley and Stephen McHattie). In 2003, he appeared in the semi-documentary The Five Obstructions by Danish directors and . He is also known for playing Sydney on the NBC series The Pretender and for his role as Professor Lodz on the HBO series Carnivàle. The latter also featured such performers as Adrienne Barbeau, Clancy Brown, John Fleck, Robert Knepper, John Carroll Lynch, Scott MacDonald, Diane Salinger, and John Savage. Fran Bennett :Main article: Fran Bennett Fran Bennett is the actress who portrayed Fleet Admiral Shanthi in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth season episode in . Bennett was scheduled to reprise this role for the fifth season episode and was up to film her scene with Patrick Stewart on Monday on Paramount Stage 8. Because of unknown reasons, Bennett was replaced by Karen Hensel as Admiral Brackett and the scene was filmed several days later. Joyce Robinson worked later as Bennett's stand-in. (Source: Call sheet) William O. Campbell :Main article: William O. Campbell William O. Campbell auditioned for the role of Commander William T. Riker in . Jonathan Frakes got the part and Campbell was the second choice. Both were among the five finalists for the role. According to the studio executives, Campbell was considered to be "too soft" for role of Riker. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Campbell later played Thadiun Okona in the TNG episode . John Carrigan is an actor, martial artist, and stuntman who was slated to appear as an operations division officer in an early episode of . He was on set and was fitted by William Ware Theiss as Gene Roddenberry thought he was "Starfleet material". Unfortunately, Carrigan was taken off the set as he was just a fan and had no union card. More recently, he portrayed two different Klingons in the Star Trek fan film Star Trek: Of Gods and Men, directed by Tim Russ, and appeared in seven episodes of the fan-made series Star Trek: New Voyages (2004-2013), portraying Klingon Captain Kargh and other parts. On New Voyages, Carrigan performed alongside Trek actors James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, Barbara Luna, William Windom, Malachi Throne (who played his father), Sam Witwer, Leslie Hoffman, Walter Koenig, Mary Linda Rapelye, Larry Nemecek, George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, Denise Crosby, and Bill Blair. His wife Anne Carrigan appeared as a background character and worked as key costumer and production assistant on this series. Born in Great Britain, Carrigan started studying martial arts in 1972 and also traveled to the United States to learn more about this discipline. While working as a security for several stars, including some of the cast from , he met Gene Roddenberry, who inspired him to become an actor. He became a member of the Stunt Action Service, a stage stunt team and toured through the countries. He also studied at the Brian Sterling Stunt and Stage School and acting at The Actor's Center in London and Manchester. Today he is still working as a martial arts instructor and is holding several qualifications such as a Black Belt 3rd Dan in Shabumi Freestyle Karate and a Black Belt 1st Dan in Khan Do. Among his feature film and television series performances are several independent films, British television series and specials, and Star Trek related appearances, including Blue Peter Star Trek Special as a Klingon, Watchdog as a Klingon, and as presenter in the QVC Star Trek Hour. Carrigan was also part of the cast of Star Trek: The Exhibition in London, Manchester, and Birmingham. In 2003 he portrayed Marshall in the science fiction film Advanced Warriors, a movie on which he also worked as associate producer and special makeup effects artist and appeared along Chase Masterson. More recently he published his book, "The Other Side of Harry", an own life survival story, and appeared in the short film Cowboy Creed (2012, with Anthony DeLongis and Doug Drexler), the comedy Z-Listers (2014), and the science fiction film Humber City: The Rising Tide (2016, with Tim Russ and Rico E. Anderson). Rosalind Chao :Main article: Rosalind Chao Rosalind Chao was among the actresses auditioned for the role of Natasha Yar, but the role was eventually given to Denise Crosby. At one point, Chao was considered "the favorite for Tasha". She later appeared on the series (and also on ) as a semi-regular, playing Keiko O'Brien. Mark Lindsay Chapman is an English actor who was considered for the role of Data. The role ultimately went to Brent Spiner. Chapman is best known for starring as Dr. Anton Arcane in the 1990-1993 television series Swamp Thing, with Dick Durock playing the title role. He also appeared as Chief Officer in the 1997 blockbuster film Titanic (with Shay Duffin, Greg Ellis, Michael Ensign, Victor Garber, Jenette Goldstein, and David Warner) and played in the 2007 film Chapter 27. Chapman had recurring roles on the primetime soap operas Dallas (working with James Avery, Joseph Campanella, Glenn Corbett, and Leigh Taylor-Young) and Falcon Crest (with Steven Anderson, Sierra Pecheur, Tony Plana, Richard Riehle, Jimmie F. Skaggs, and David Spielberg). Several of his episodes in the latter series were directed by Reza Badiyi; one was directed by Robert Scheerer. More recently, Chapman played the recurring role of Agent Spector on NBC's daytime soap Days of Our Lives. His other television credits have included guest spots on Max Headroom (with Matt Frewer, George Coe, Ron Fassler, and Jenette Goldstein), Silk Stalkings (with Charlie Brill and Harley Venton), Weird Science (directed by Les Landau), UPN's The Burning Zone (starring Jeffrey Dean Morgan), Nash Bridges (with Leslie Jordan, Caroline Lagerfelt, and Cress Williams), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (with Teri Hatcher, K Callan, and J.G. Hertzler), and multiple episodes of Murder, She Wrote (with Ian Abercrombie, Shay Duffin, George Hearn, Thomas Kopache, Dakin Matthews, Christopher Neame, Richard Riehle, Mark Rolston, and Wendy Schaal). He also starred in the 1986 science fiction made-for-TV movie Annihilator (with Earl Boen) and co-starred with Dean Stockwell in the 1995 TV movie The Langoliers. Jeffrey Combs :Main article: Jeffrey Combs Jeffrey Combs was also one of several actors who auditioned for the role of Commander William T. Riker in . Though he lost to Jonathan Frakes, Frakes would remember him years later when he cast Combs in the role of Tiron in the episode , a role that lead to numerous other roles, most notably Brunt, Weyoun, and Shran. (DS9 Season 5 DVD, Special "Hidden File 10") Denise Crosby :Main article: Denise Crosby Denise Crosby was the main candidate for the role of Deanna Troi before the producers switched her roles with Marina Sirtis, and she eventually got to play Natasha Yar. A casting memo dated 13 April, claims that Crosby "seems to be the only possibility for the role of Troi at this point". Robin Curtis :Main article: Robin Curtis Robin Curtis was originally offered the role of K'Ehleyr in the second season episode, . Curtis would have very much liked to take the part, but she was making another film at the time, and her schedule conflicted with the filming of the episode, so she had to turn the offer down. The role ended up going to Suzie Plakson. Previously, Curtis appeared as Saavik in and , and later indeed made a guest spot on The Next Generation, as Tallera in and . Jonathan Del Arco :Main article: Jonathan Del Arco Jonathan Del Arco auditioned for the part of Wesley Crusher at the beginning of Star Trek: The Next Generation but the part went to Wil Wheaton. ("Intergalactic Guest Stars" ("Profile: "Hugh" Borg"), TNG Season 5 DVD special feature) Del Arco later appeared as the Borg Hugh in the TNG episodes and and as Fantome in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . Robert Englund is an actor who is best known for playing in the first seven A Nightmare on Elm Street films (1984-1994) and in the crossover Freddy vs. Jason (2003). Back in , Englund was one of David Gerrold's recommendations for the role of Data in The Next Generation, a part which ultimately went to Brent Spiner. (Creating the Next Generation) Born as Rober Barton Englund in Glendale, California, the Saturn Award nominated actor started his career in the early 1970s and landed the role of Willie in the science fiction television movie V'' (1983) and its following spin-offs ''V: The Final Battle (1984, with Michael Durrell, Richard Herd, and Andrew Prine) and the television series V'' (1984-1985). Beside guest roles in episodes of ''Charlie's Angels (1980, with Michael Cavanaugh), CHiPs (1981, with Robert Pine, Lou Wagner, and Michael Dorn), Hunter (1985, with Bruce Davison), and Knight Rider (1986, with Patricia McPherson) and the lead role in the horror film The Phantom of the Opera (1989), Englund reprised his role as Freddy Krueger in the television series Freddy's Nightmares (1988-1990). Englund's further credits include the short lived horror series Nightmare Cafe (1992), the horror film Night Terrors (1995), guest roles in Walker, Texas Ranger (1996, with Noble Willingham), Babylon 5 (1996, with Bill Mumy, Katherine Moffat, and John Vickery), and Sliders (1996, with John Rhys-Davies, Jeff, and Jerry Rector), the horror films Wishmaster (1997, with Tony Todd and Kane Hodder), Urban Legend (1998, with John Neville), and Hatchet (2006, starring Kane Hodder), guest roles in The Simpsons (1999), Charmed (2001), Justice League (2002), Masters of Horror (2005), The Batman (2005-2007), and The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009). In 2009 he portrayed Dr. Andover in the horror series Fear Clinic, with Kane Hodder and Lisa Wilcox. He then guest starred in Bones (2010), Chuck (2010, with Bonita Friedericy), Supernatural (2010, with Jim Beaver), Hawaii Five-0 (2011, with Daniel Dae Kim and Autumn Reeser), and Criminal Minds (2012) and appeared in the horror films Inkubus (2011), Lake Placid: The Final Chapter (2012), and Zombie Mutation (2012). Genie Francis is the wife of The Next Generation star Jonathan Frakes. The couple married on 28 May 1988 and have two children. During the production of the second season it was in talks that Francis could have a guest spot on the series and this was welcomed by Frakes. He also calls his wife a "longtime Star Trek fan". ("Jonathan Frakes – Commander William Riker", ) Born as Eugenie Ann Francis in Englewood, New Jersey, USA, Francis is probably best known for her starring and recurring roles as Laura Spencer in General Hospital (1977-2008), Brett Maine Hazard in North & South (1985, 1986, and 1994), and as Genevieve Atkinson in The Young and the Restless (2011-2012). For these appearances she received several award nominations and won a few including a Soap Opera Digest Award in 1997 and a Daytime Emmy Award in 2007. Beside a starring role in the television drama series Bare Essence (1983) on which she first worked with her future husband Frakes, Francis also appeared in episodes of Family (1976, with Kenneth Mars and Jerry Hardin), Fantasy Island (1982, with Ricardo Montalban), Hotel (1984 and 1987, with Michael Spound and Melinda Culea), Mike Hammer (1987, with William Frankfather), and Murder, She Wrote (1984, 1986, and 1990, with James Sloyan, David Ogden Stiers, and Ken Olandt). Francis portrayed Ceara Connor Hunter in the television drama series Loving (1991) and All My Children (1990-1992) and voiced Betty Ross in several episodes of the animated television series The Incredible Hulk (1996). Other appearances beside her husband include episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995, with Teri Hatcher, K Callan, and Michael Harris), 3rd Rock from the Sun (2000), and Roswell (2000, with William Sadler), the comedy Camp Nowhere (1994, with John Putch, Christopher Lloyd, and Kate Mulgrew), and the live-action remake Thunderbirds (2004). In more recent years, Francis portrayed Peyton McGruder in the television movies The Note (2007), Taking a Chance on Love (2009), and Notes from the Heart Healer (2012) and Dr. Kate in the comedy series Pretty the Series (2011-2012). Clarence Gilyard, Jr. was among the actors considered for the role of Geordi La Forge before the part went to LeVar Burton. He is best known for his roles as Conrad McMasters on Matlock and as James Trivette on Walker, Texas Ranger. The latter series also starred Noble Willingham, who guest-starred on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Gilyard was a also regular on CHiPs during the show's final season, playing Officer Benjamin Webster. His co-stars on this series included Robert Pine, who played his character's boss. In addition, Gilyard had supporting roles in the hit 1980s films Top Gun (as Sundown) and Die Hard (as Theo). More recently, he was seen as Pastor Bruce Barnes in the 2001 Christian film Left Behind and its 2002 direct-to-video sequel, Tribulation Force. Kevin Peter Hall :Main article: Kevin Peter Hall Kevin Peter Hall was considered for the roles of two TNG characters: Data and Geordi La Forge. The former went to Brent Spiner, while the latter was given to LeVar Burton. Hall did eventually appear on TNG, playing Leyor in the third season's . Best known for playing The Predator in 20th Century Fox' hit Predator films, and as Harry in Harry and the Hendersons, Hall died in April 1991, while TNG was in its fourth season. Barrie Ingham :Main article: Barrie Ingham Barrie Ingham was the British actor who was considered for the role of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation. The role went to Patrick Stewart instead after Ingham was called back for a second testing. Ingham later guest starred as Danilo Odell in the second season episode . Known for his Shakespeare stage work and for guest roles in television series such as Doctor Who, The A-Team, and Murder, She Wrote, Ingham passed away after a short illness on 23 January 2015. Gregory Itzin :Main article: Gregory Itzin Gregory Itzin successfully auditioned for an unspecified guest role in (possibly McNary or Whalen), but elected to accept a guest role on L.A. Law instead. Years later, Itzin acknowledged that "The Big Goodbye" is now considered a "classic" episode and regretted turning it down. 269}} Itzin later appeared in five different guest roles on various Star Trek series, but is best known as the disgraced President Charles Logan on 24. Reggie Jackson is a former Major League Baseball right fielder who, in , was under consideration for the role of Geordi La Forge. In a memo to Paramount Television President John Pike, Director of Programming and Development John Ferraro believed Jackson was a favorite to play La Forge. 1}} The role ultimately went to LeVar Burton. Jackson, nicknamed "Mr. October," played for four different teams over his twenty year career in the MLB. Jackson debuted with the Kansas City Athletics in June 1967, helping the team defeat the Cleveland Indians 6-0. The Athletics moved to Oakland the following season, but Jackson remained with the team until 1975, helping them win three consecutive World Series titles. He briefly played for the Baltimore Orioles in 1976, after which he was signed to the New York Yankees. He helped the Yankees win two consecutive World Series titles (1977 and 1978) before joining the California Angels in 1982. He briefly rejoined the Oakland Athletics in 1987, after which he retired from the game at the age of 41. Jackson's achievements include winning both the regular-season and World Series Most Valuable Player awards in 1973 and winning a second World Series MVP award in 1977. He was the first player to receive the World Series MVP on two different teams. He and Philadelphia Phillies second baseman Chase Utley hold the record for most home runs in a single world series (five). Jackson's crowning achievement was the three home runs he hit in Game 6 of the 1977 World Series, the most home runs ever by a player in a single World Series game. Over twenty years, Jackson had 563 home runs, 2,584 hits, and 1,702 runs batted in, with a batting average of .262. He was inducted into the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1993. Jackson has appeared in several films and television series over the years, especially after his retirement. He has guest-starred on such television shows as Diff'rent Strokes, The Love Boat, Archie Bunker's Place (working with Barry Gordon, Bill Quinn, and Jason Wingreen), The Jeffersons, MacGyver, and Malcolm in the Middle. In film, he appeared as a right fielder for the California Angels in the 1988 comedy The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!, in which Ricardo Montalban played the villain. (Lawrence Tierney appeared as the manager of the Angels.) Jackson later played a baseball coach in the 1994 family comedy Ri¢hie Ri¢h, which also featured a ''Star Trek'' film actor as the villain, John Larroquette. Yaphet Kotto Liane Langland Liane Langland (born 1957) is an actress who was among the contenders to play Tasha Yar. 1}} The role ultimately went to Denise Crosby. Langland performed on Broadway in the play A Talent for Murder in 1981, working with Shelly Desai and Leon Russom. She has appeared in several TV movies, including 1983's Living Proof: The Hank Williams, Jr. Story (with Christian Slater and Noble Willingham), 1987's Desperate (starring John Savage, Meg Foster, and Andrew Robinson), Perry Mason: The Case of the Lady in the Lake (1988, with David Ogden Stiers and Jim Beaver), and 1991's Lucy & Desi: Before the Laughter (with Don Keefer and Alan Oppenheimer). She also appeared in the 1984 mini-series Master of the Game with Cliff de Young and Mark Rolston). Her only feature film credit is 1987's The Squeeze, with Leslie Bevis. Eriq La Salle Jared Leto once auditioned for a one-line part in TNG but did not get it. It was one of his first auditions and he described his performance as "terrible". Leto found fame with the musical group "Thirty Seconds to Mars". In the early 1990s, he had television roles, but by the turn of the millennium he was playing notable supporting roles in films such as Fight Club (1999). His portrayal of a heroin addict in Requiem for a Dream (2000), was acclaimed, and he has appeared in a steady stream of films since then, notably Suicide Squad (2016). Leto won an Academy Award for Supporting actor in his role in Dallas Buyers Club (2013). Joanne Linville :Main article: Joanne Linville Joanne Linville was suggested by writer Naren Shankar to reprise her role as the Romulan commander from for the Next Generation episode , but was unavailable. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion; Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) John Lone was one of the early candidates for the role of Data in . (Creating the Next Generation) The part ultimately went to Brent Spiner. Born as Leung Kwok Ng in Hong Kong, Lone became well-known for his roles in the 1984 science fiction drama Iceman and the 1985 crime drama Year of the Dragon (with Caroline Kava and Jack Kehler). Further film credits include the drama The Last Emperor (1987, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa), the drama Echoes of Paradise (1989, with Wendy Hughes), the romance M. Butterfly (1993), the comic adaptation The Shadow (1994, with Aaron Lustig, Ethan Phillips, Larry Hankin, and Patrick Fischler), the comedy sequel Rush Hour 2 (2001, with Harris Yulin an Lisa LoCicero), and the crime thriller War (2007, with Saul Rubinek). Victor Love Victor Love was among the actors considered for the role of Geordi La Forge before the part went to LeVar Burton. He is perhaps best known for starring as Bigger Thomas in the 1986 film Native Son, an adaptation of the novel by Richard Wright. This film also featured appearances by Arell Blanton, William Boyett, Chuck Hicks, and George D. Wallace. Love's other film credits include It's My Party (with Dennis Christopher, Bruce Davison, Ron Glass, Sally Kellerman, and Joel Polis), Gang Related (with Brad Greenquist, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Jimmie F. Skaggs), A Gun, a Car, a Blonde (with Jim Metzler and Time Winters), Shadow of Doubt (with Tony Plana), and Velocity Trap (with Ken Olandt and Craig Wasson). He also co-starred with Christopher Lloyd and Bruce McGill in the 1995 interactive short film Mr. Payback. Love appeared as a telepath in two episodes of the science fiction series Babylon 5, working with Robin Atkin Downes, Andreas Katsulas, Leigh J. McCloskey, Tracy Scoggins, Patricia Tallman, and Walter Koenig. He also played the recurring role of Mike the reporter on The West Wing and voiced Bobby Fitzgerald and Bobby on the HBO animated series Spawn. His other television appearances include Spenser: For Hire (starring Avery Brooks), L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), JAG (with Steven Culp, Claudette Nevins, and Leon Russom), Seven Days (with Alan Scarfe), and 7th Heaven (starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks). Keye Luke :Main article: Keye Luke Keye Luke was considered for the role of Dr. Noonian Soong in , when it was thought having Brent Spiner play three different characters in the episode would not be feasible. Two decades prior Luke played Donald Cory in the original series episode . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Stephen Macht Gregg Marx was considered for the role of William T. Riker before it went to Jonathan Frakes. 1}} Marx is best known for his work on daytime soap operas, notably David Banning on Days of Our Lives from 1981 through 1983 and Tom Hughes on As the World Turns from 1984 through 1987. He received two Daytime Emmy Award nominations for the latter, of which he won the second. In addition, Marx guest-starred in a 1984 episode of Hotel (along with Mary Crosby), appeared in the 1991 TV movie Daughter of the Streets (starring Harris Yulin), and made several appearances on Doogie Howser, M.D. (on which Lawrence Pressman and James B. Sikking were regulars). His latest on-screen appearance was in the 1993 mini-series The Secrets of Lake Success, which also featured Lanei Chapman, Samantha Eggar, Stan Ivar, Brian Keith, Jeff Rector, Liz Vassey, and Ray Wise. Chip McAllister Phillip "Chip" McAllister was among the actors considered for the role of Geordi La Forge before the part went to LeVar Burton. McAllister acted in several films and television shows during the 1970s and 1980s. He made his screen acting debut as a young Muhammad Ali in the 1977 film The Greatest, which also featured David Clennon, Malachi Throne, and Paul Winfield. His only other film credits were two comedies in the 1980s: he starred in 1984's Weekend Pass and then appeared in the 1985's Hamburger: The Motion Picture, the latter of which starred Leigh J. McCloskey. On television, McAllister co-starred opposite Raphael Sbarge on the short-lived CBS sitcom Better Days. He also appeared on such shows as Police Woman (with Theodore Bikel, Richard Hale, and series regular Charles Dierkop), The Facts of Life, and Tour of Duty (with Dan Gauthier). McAllister is best known not for his acting but for winning the fifth installment of the reality television series The Amazing Race. On the show, he and his wife, Kim, competed against ten other teams of two in a race around the world. They became the first African American contestants to win the race. Roddy McDowall Patrick McGoohan (1928 – 2009) was approached to play the role of Ira Graves in , but turned down the role, which was ultimately played by W. Morgan Sheppard. The episode took its name from an of McGoohan's TV series, . ( ) Born in the US, McGoohan is best remembered for his British television work, starring as John Drake in the spy drama Danger Man (broadcast in the US as Secret Agent) and as mysterious Number 6 in the SF series The Prisoner, which he co-created with George Markstein. McGoohan is also remembered for his work in various 1960s-era projects for Walt Disney, including Three Lives of Thomasina. In the 1970s, he won an Emmy for his guest-starring role in Columbo, though an attempt at a new series with Rafferty failed, as did a Prisoner-esque film called Kings and Desperate Men. Later appearances included The Phantom, Treasure Planet, Braveheart, and one of his final acting roles was parodying Number 6 for an episode of The Simpsons. Eric Menyuk :Main article: Eric Menyuk Menyuk recalled, "It was amazing. One original audition. Five callbacks. By the third time, I had met Gene Roddenberry. It finally came down to two. I remember the day walking onto the Paramount lot–Brent Spiner...and me." While Spiner, obviously, got the role, Menyuk later returned to audition for The Traveler in and got the part. ( , December 1988, Issue 137, p. 54) Kim Miyori is an actress who was one of David Gerrold's early recommendations for the role of Data in The Next Generation in . (Creating the Next Generation) The part ultimately went to Brent Spiner. Miyori is the only known female actor considered for the role of Data. Miyori was born Cheryl Jane Utsunomiya in Santa Barbara, California and is well known for her leading role as Dr. Wendy Armstrong in the first two seasons of the drama series St. Elsewhere (1982-1984). She appeared in a number of television series including Cagney & Lacey (1982, starring Meg Foster), Magnum, P.I. (1982 and 1984), Airwolf (1985, with Robert Ito, Branscombe Richmond, and Irene Tsu), T.J. Hooker (1985 and 1986, starring William Shatner, James Darren, and Richard Herd), Murder, She Wrote (1987, with Fionnula Flanagan, Lenore Kasdorf, and Gail Strickland), L.A. Law (1988, starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), MacGyver (1989, with Nick Dimitri), Melrose Place (1992, with Malachi Throne), Babylon 5 (1996, with Bill Mumy, Andreas Katsulas, and Phil Morris), 24 (2001, with Leslie Hope, Jude Ciccolella, and Penny Johnson), Crossing Jordan (2002, with Miguel Ferrer and Hilary Shepard), JAG (2004, with Steven Culp, Scott Lawrence, Zoe McLellan, and Claudette Nevins), and Cold Case (2007, with Patti Yasutake). Miyori's film credits include the musical Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978), the leading role in the television drama John and Yoko: A Love Story (1985), the comedy The Big Picture (1989, with Michael McKean and Teri Hatcher), the comedy Loverboy (1989, with Robert Picardo and Kirstie Alley), the thriller Body Shot (1994, with Ray Wise, Jonathan Banks, Charles Napier, and Kenneth Tobey), the action comedy Metro (1997), and the horror sequel The Grudge 2 (2006, with Joanna Cassidy). Richard Mulligan (1932 – 2000) was the actor sought by Maurice Hurley for the antagonist role in . The role was instead taken by Earl Boen, but the character's name, Nagilum, remained as an homage to the actor: Mulligan in reverse, minus an "l". (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) Mulligan did voice Xenti in the video game Star Trek: Judgment Rites. Mulligan was perhaps best known for his Emmy Award-winning roles on the sitcom series Soap and Empty Nest. He has also starred in such films as Little Big Man (1970), The Big Bus (1976), Scavenger Hunt (1979), S.O.B. (1981), Trail of the Pink Panther (1982), Teachers (1984), Micki + Maude (1984), Meatballs, Part II (1984), The Heavenly Kid (1985), and A Fine Mess (1986) and voiced Einstein in the 1988 Disney film Oliver & Company. Ben Murphy was among the actors considered for the role of William T. Riker before it went to Jonathan Frakes. 1}} Murphy is perhaps best known for starring in the 1971-1973 western series Alias Smith and Jones, in which he played Jed "Kid" Curry, alias Thaddeus Jones. Murphy has starred in several other television series, including Griff (with Vic Tayback), the short-lived Gemini Man, and the primetime soap opera Berrenger's (with Leslie Hope). He also made frequent appearances on The Love Boat (working with Ellen Bry, Teri Hatcher, Leigh McCloskey, and Diana Muldaur) and had a recurring role on JAG (his episode of which featured Corbin Bernsen, Scott Lawrence, Zoe McLellan, Jennifer Parsons, and Ned Vaughn), in addition to guest-starring on many other television series. In addition, Murphy had roles in such mini-series as The Chisholms (working with Brett Cullen, Brian Keith, Mitchell Ryan, and Anthony Zerbe) and The Winds of War (with Michael Ensign, Stefan Gierasch, Jeremy Kemp, George Murdock, Lawrence Pressman, and Logan Ramsey). His TV movie credits include 1976's Riding with Death (co-directed by Don McDougall and co-starring Alan Oppenheimer and Andrew Prine; his feature film credits include 1968's Yours, Mine and Ours (photographed by Charles F. Wheeler) and 1982's Time Walker (with Antoinette Bower). Julia Nickson :Main article: Julia Nickson Julia Nickson was among the actresses considered for the role of Natasha Yar. The role finally went to Denise Crosby. Nickson later guest-starred on Star Trek as Lian T'Su in and as in . John Nowak :Main article: John Nowak John Nowak was scheduled to work as stunt double for Patrick Stewart as Locutus of Borg, but the moment was ultimately never shot. Nowak recalls, "In , they had a big stunt planned where they would capture Picard/Locutus, but at the last minute they ran out of time, so I was there, got my four hours of makeup and sat around another 12 hours in the stuff, but never got filmed as the Borg." (Starlog Science-Fiction Explorer, issue #8) Michael O'Gorman Michael O'Gorman was a candidate for the role of William T. Riker. John Ferraro, the Director of Programming and Development at Paramount Television, believed O'Gorman was the favorite to play Riker before the part went to Jonathan Frakes. According to Ferraro, O'Gorman was "sort of an atypical choice, however, a good one." 1}} O'Gorman has few film and television credits. His only known film work was in the 1987 drama Ironweed (with Jake Dengel). On television, he appeared on Miami Vice in 1987, in an episode directed by Gabrielle Beaumont. He also appeared in a 1989 Winrich Kolbe-directed episode of A Man Called Hawk, which starred Avery Brooks. He later had a supporting role in the 1991 mini-series A Woman Named Jackie, which featured Stephen Collins and Bob Gunton. O'Gorman has also performed on Broadway. He was part of the original cast of the Tony Award-winning musical Woman of the Year in 1983. He then acted with Jeff McCarthy and Ruth Williamson in the musical Smile from November 1986 through January 1987. For his performance in this production, O'Gorgan was nominated for a Drama Desk Award as Outstanding Featured Actor in a Musical. In 1992, he was Tim Curry's understudy on My Favorite Year, which also featured Andrea Martin and Ethan Phillips. 72991}} Edward James Olmos Eric Pierpoint :Main article: Eric Pierpoint Eric Pierpoint was one of several actors who auditioned for the role of Commander William T. Riker, according to an interview with Pierpoint for StarTrek.com. Pierpoint was first cast as Ambassador Voval in and would later be cast in various roles on all four modern Star Trek series before playing the recurring Section 31 operative in . Christina Pickles is the actress who auditioned for the role of Doctor Katherine Pulaski on the second season of . The role ultimately was given to Diana Muldaur. Born as Christine Pickles in Yorkshire, England, she is best known for her recurring roles as Nurse Helen Rosenthal in 137 episodes of St. Elsewhere (1982-1988) and as ' mother Judy Geller on Friends (1994-2003). In 1987 she portrayed the Sorceress in the popular comic adaptation Masters of the Universe, alongside Trek performers Meg Foster, Robert Duncan McNeill, Anthony De Longis, and Frank Langella. As a six time Emmy Award nominee, Pickles has appeared in dozens of television series, including The Guiding Light (1970-1972), Another World (1977-1979), Roseanne (1988), Family Ties (1988), Matlock (1992), Sisters (1994), The Nanny (1995), Murder She Wrote (1995), The Pretender (1998), Party of Five (1998), JAG (1998-2000), The Division (2004), and Medium (2006). Among her acting credits are also several television movies and films such as Legends of the Fall (1994), 's Romeo + Juliet (1996), the comedy The Wedding Singer (1998), and more recently the animated movie Immigrants (L.A. Dolce Vita) (2008). David Rappaport was a popular British actor who was cast as Kivas Fajo in the episode but he attempted suicide over the weekend after a few days of filming were completed. Director Timothy Bond stated, "There was a story going around that they had found him in his car with a tube running from the exhaust." ("Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages") Saul Rubinek was recast in the part and all the scenes that featured Rappaport were refilmed. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) David Rappaport continued to suffer from acute depression and successfully committed suicide two months later, dying from a self-inflicted gunshot wound in a Los Angeles park on 2 May 1990. His death occurred just five days before premiered. Footage of David Rappaport as Kivas Fajo is included on the TNG Season 3 Blu-ray release. Rappaport is perhaps best remembered for playing bandit leader Randall in 's 1981 film Time Bandits, which co-starred David Warner. He also co-starred opposite Clancy Brown in 1985's The Bride and starred as Simon McKay on the short-lived CBS series The Wizard (Gates McFadden, credited as Cheryl McFadden, guest-starred in the episode "El Dorado") – ironically "The Wizard" was a former weapons designer who designed fantastic toys that helped him defeat villains. He also made appearances on shows such as Hardcastle and McCormick, Mr. Belvedere, and L.A. Law. Shortly before his death, he lent his voice to a few episodes of Captain Planet and the Planeteers, which also featured the voices of LeVar Burton and Whoopi Goldberg. J.D. Roth is an actor and TV host who was considered for the role of Wesley Crusher. The role ultimately went to Wil Wheaton. As an actor, Roth has appeared on such television series as The Equalizer (with Robert Joy and Robert Lansing) and Melrose Place (acting with Stanley Kamel and Gail Strickland and directed by Chip Chalmers). He also voiced the title character on the 1996-1997 animated series The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (which also featured the voices of John de Lancie, Robert Foxworth, and Frank Welker). His few film credits include the 1984 drama Firstborn, starring Teri Garr and Peter Weller. Roth is best known for his work as a host and producer of reality programming. He hosted the children's game show Fox's Fun House from 1988 through 1990. He later received three Daytime Emmy Award nominations as executive producer of the Endurance series of children's reality programs, which he also hosted. Most notably, he is the co-creator, executive producer, and narrator of the hit NBC reality show The Biggest Loser. Tim Russ :Main article: Tim Russ Tim Russ was the runner-up for the role of Geordi La Forge, according to Rick Berman in an interview in the 1995 special Star Trek Voyager: Inside the New Adventure. Russ went on to play the mercenary characters Devor and T'Kar and a lieutenant aboard the before finally winning the regular role of Tuvok on . The would-be casting of Russ was almost indirectly referenced on-screen; in some very early drafts of – in which the TNG character affected by Quinn was La Forge instead of Riker – Q would have revealed that, were it not for Quinn's actions, the chief engineer of the would've been Tuvok, not La Forge. Mitchell Ryan :Main article: Mitchell Ryan Mitchell Ryan was among the candidates considered for the role of Jean-Luc Picard, before it eventually went to Patrick Stewart. Ryan guest-starred as Kyle Riker in the second season episode . Wesley Snipes was among the actors considered for the role of Geordi La Forge. 1}} According to a memo regard her review of the audition tape being distributed, sent from Bonnie Finnegan to Junie Lowry, Snipes "was my favorite person on the tape." Of fellow role contender Eriq La Salle, she stated that La Salle had "an interesting look but I like Wesley Snipes better." The part ultimately went to LeVar Burton. Snipes made his film acting debut in the 1986 sports comedy Wildcats (working with Bruce McGill). He acquired fame with his role as Willie Mays Hayes in the hit 1989 baseball comedy Major League, acting alongside Corbin Bernsen. Major League marked the first in a succession of box office hits for Snipes, which included the 1991 crime thriller New Jack City (co-starring Bill Cobbs), Spike Lee's 1991 drama Jungle Fever, the 1992 basketball comedy White Men Can't Jump, the 1992 action-thriller Passenger 57 (co-starring Bruce Greenwood and Robert Hooks), 1993's Rising Sun (opposite Sean Connery, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa and Ray Wise), the 1993 science fiction actioner Demolition Man (with Bill Cobbs and Bob Gunton), the 1995 comedy To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar, and 1998's U.S. Marshals (directed by Stuart Baird). Snipes is perhaps best known for his role as vampire hunter Blade in the Blade film franchise, based on the Marvel Comics character. The second film in the series, 2002's Blade II, co-starred Ron Perlman. Snipes' other recent films have included 2000's The Art of War (with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa), 2010's Brooklyn's Finest, and several direct-to-video releases. Stella Stevens is an actress who was considered for the role of for the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode . Like fellow candidate Adrienne Barbeau she was beaten out by Marta Dubois. ( ) Born as Estelle Caro Eggleston in Yazoo City, Mississippi, USA, she started her acting career in the late 1950s with a contract with 20th Century Fox. The contract was dropped after her first two supporting roles in the musical Say One for Me (1959, with Ray Walston) and in the drama The Blue Angel (1959, with Theodore Bikel). She then received a contract for Paramount Pictures. In 1960 she won a Golden Globe in the category Most Promising Newcomer – Female, shared with Tuesday Weld, Angie Dickinson and Janet Munro. She was also the January 1960 Playmate of the Month for Playboy. From the early 1960s on Stevens worked both, as model and actress with appearances in television series such as Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1960), Bonanza (1960), Ben Casey (1964, with John Anderson), Banacek (1973, with Ted Cassidy), Police Story (1975), Wonder Woman (1975, with Henry Gibson and Kenneth Mars), and Hart to Hart (1979, with Eugene Roche) and films such as the musical comedy Girls! Girls! Girls! (1962, with Laurel Goodwin), the comedy The Nutty Professor (1963), the comedy Where Angels Go Trouble Follows! (1968), the action film The Poseidon Adventure (1972), and the action film Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold (1975). Between 1980 and 1982 she portrayed Lute-Mae Sanders in the drama series Flamingo Road where she worked with John Beck and Bob Bralver. Further television work includes episodes of The Love Boat (1983, with Joan Collins and Monte Markham), Fantasy Island (1983, with Ricardo Montalban), Highway to Heaven (1984), Murder, She Wrote (1985, with William Windom), Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1988, with Clive Revill), Santa Barbara (1989-1990), The Commish (1993), Highlander (1995), Silk Stalkings (1996, with Charlie Brill and Robert Pine), General Hospital (1996 and 1999), Viper (1998, with J. Downing), and Twenty Good Years (2006) and films such as the television thriller Amazons (1984), the action comedy The Longshot (1986), the comedy Down the Drain (1990), the comedy The Nutt House (1992), the thriller Illicit Dreams (1994) on which she worked with her son, actor and director Andrew Stevens, the science fiction film Star Hunter (1996), the western The Long Ride Home (2003), the horror film Glass Trap (2005, with Andrew Prine), and the comedy Popstar (2005). Roy Thinnes is an American actor who was considered for the role of Jean-Luc Picard. 1}} The role ultimately went to Patrick Stewart. Thinnes is perhaps best known for starring in the science fiction series The Invaders, which aired from 1967 through 1968. He reprised his role from this series in the 1995 TV movie follow-up, which starred Scott Bakula. Thinnes also starred in the 1965-1966 series The Long Hot Summer and the 1971 NBC series The Psychiatrist. He later played the recurring role of Nick Hogan on Falcon Crest, where he worked with Robert Foxworth. More recently, he played Roger Collins in the 1990s revival of Dark Shadows and appeared as Jeremiah Smith in three episodes of The X-Files (working with Brian Thompson and director Kim Manners). In addition to his television work, Thinnes has acted in such films as Journey to the Far Side of the Sun (1969), Airport 1975 (1974), and The Hindenburg (1975). The latter also featured Rene Auberjonois and Alan Oppenheimer. Thinnes appears in the 2001 Academy Award-winning A Beautiful Mind, as well, as does Christopher Plummer. Tony Todd :Main article: Tony Todd Tony Todd auditioned for six different roles, one of which was Leyor in , before being cast later that season as Worf's brother Kurn. Anne Twomey is an American actress who was up for the role of Doctor Beverly Crusher, but she lost out to Gates McFadden. Twomey received a Tony Award nomination and won a Theatre World Award for her performance in the 1980 play Nuts. She made her film debut co-starring opposite Michael Nouri in the 1986 thriller The Imagemaker. Her subsequent film credits have included Wes Craven's 1986 horror film Deadly Friend (featuring stunt work by Tony Cecere and Leslie Hoffman), the 1988 thriller Last Rites (with Paul Dooley), the 1994 comedy The Scout, the 1997 romantic comedy Picture Perfect (with Ivar Brogger and Faran Tahir), and the 1999 drama The Confession (with Kevin Conway). On television, Twomey has had recurring roles on the NBC dramas L.A. Law (as Linda Salerno) and Third Watch (as Catherine Zambrano). On the former, she worked with the likes of Edward Laurence Albert, Sam Anderson, Susan Bay, Corbin Bernsen, Robert Curtis Brown, Tony Cecere, Larry Drake, Samantha Eggar, Marva Hicks, Robert Hooks, Salome Jens, Stephen McHattie, Richard Riehle, Don Stark, Lawrence Tierney, Kenneth Tigar, and Tom Wright. Twomey also played Rita Kearson in two episodes of NBC's hit sitcom Seinfeld (starring Jason Alexander) and guest-starred in three episodes of NBC's Law & Order. Twomey's other television credits include guest appearances on The Cosby Show, Magnum, P.I. (in an episode directed by Russ Mayberry), The Equalizer (with Susan Gibney, Robert Lansing, and Keith Szarabajka), Spin City (starring Alan Ruck), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (opposite Robert Foxworth), and Wonderland (starring Michelle Forbes) and such TV movies as 1989's Day One (directed by Joseph Sargent and co-starring David Ogden Stiers), and 1992's The Secret (with Brock Peters). In 2003, she reunited with Michael Nouri for an episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent. James Louis Watkins :Main article: James Louis Watkins James Louis Watkins was alongside Michael Dorn and James Avery among the three finalists for the role of Worf in Star Trek: The Next Generation. He was beaten out by Michael Dorn and guest-starred as Hagon in the TNG first season episode . Robin Williams was a popular American actor and stand-up comedian for whom the character of Berlinghoff Rasmussen in the TNG episode was originally written. According to Rick Berman, "I developed the show with Robin Williams in mind. He had said he wanted to do a show and when it got finished his wife was 8 &frac; months pregnant and they were about to go and he had just finished ''Hook and was starting something else and couldn't do it." (Great Birds of the Galaxy: Gene Roddenberry and the Creators of Trek, pg. 143) Other sources state that Williams had to decline the role to play Peter Banning/Peter Pan in Steven Spielberg's film, ''Hook (1991). (Star Trek 30 Years; TNG Season 5 DVD special features) Williams first rose to fame for his Emmy-nominated role as the alien Mork on the television sitcom Mork & Mindy, which ran from 1978 to 1982. While working on this series in 1979, Williams rode his bicycle over to the soundstage of while the film was in production. He explained to the Star Trek cast that he was a big fan of the show and was invited in onto the bridge of the Enterprise. According to Walter Koenig, "his wide-eyed admiration not withstanding, his squeaky-voiced reaction to all the buttons and panels is, "Hmmmm, microwave!"" (Chekov's Enterprise) As a stand-up comedian, Williams was known for his improvisational style, impersonations, and manic, rapid-fire delivery. He also had a successful career as a film actor, winning acclaim and accolades for both dramatic and comedic roles. His first film was 1980's Popeye, in which he worked with Paul Dooley, Richard Libertini, and Ray Walston. With the end of Mork & Mindy, Williams quickly established himself as a serious dramatic actor with his performances in The World According to Garp (1982, also featuring George Ede) and Moscow on the Hudson (1984, on which Pato Guzman was production designer). He went on to earn Academy Award nominations for his leading roles in Good Morning, Vietnam (1987, with Noble Willingham), Dead Poets Society (1989, co-starring Norman Lloyd), and The Fisher King (1991, featuring John de Lancie) before winning his first and only Academy Award for his supporting role in Good Will Hunting (1997). Other films for which Williams was known and praised include Awakenings (1990, with Steve Vinovich), the aforementioned Hook, Mrs. Doubtfire (1993, with Anne Haney), The Birdcage (1996, with Tim Kelleher), Patch Adams (1998, co-starring Bob Gunton and Harve Presnell), Insomnia (2002, with Paul Dooley), One Hour Photo (2002), and World's Greatest Dad (2009). His many other film credits include The Best of Times (1986, with Tony Plana), Club Paradise (1988, with Joanna Cassidy and Andrea Martin), Cadillac Man (1990, with Lori Petty), Fathers' Day (1997, with Bruce Greenwood), What Dreams May Come (1998, with Rosalind Chao), Bicentennial Man (1999, with Stephen Root), Death to Smoochy (2002, with Vincent Schiavelli), RV (2006, with Rob LaBelle and Brian Markinson), August Rush (2007, with William Sadler), and Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013, with Clarence Williams III). Williams is also remembered for his voice-over roles in a number of animated family films, most notably The Genie in Disney's Aladdin (1992) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), Batty Koda in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992, also featuring the voice of Christian Slater), and Ramon and Lovelace in Happy Feet (2006) and Happy Feet Two (2011). He starred in many family-oriented live-action productions, as well, many of which featured Star Trek alumni. He worked with Kirsten Dunst in Jumanji (1995), Clancy Brown, Christopher McDonald, and Wil Wheaton in Flubber (1997), and appeared in The Earth Day Special (1990), which included appearances by Christopher Lloyd and Kelsey Grammer. More recently, he played Theodore Roosevelt in Night at the Museum (2006) and its sequels, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014). In 2013, Williams began starring in the CBS comedy series The Crazy Ones, his first series regular work since Mork & Mindy ended in 1982. Although The Crazy Ones had the highest-viewed premiere of the 2013-2014 season, ratings plummeted over the course of the season and the show was canceled on 10 May 2014. Three months later, on 11 August 2014, Williams – who had been battling alcohol addiction, acute depression, and dementia with Lewy bodies (misdiagnosed as Parkinson's disease) – was found dead at his Northern California home, having committed suicide by hanging. He was 63. 1}} 26860752}} Kelvin Han Yee Kelvin Han Yee is an actor who was considered for the role of Data before it went to Brent Spiner. Yee made his screen acting debut in the 1986 film A Great Wall, which was the first American film shot in China. He has since appeared in such films as Patch Adams (1998, starring Robin Williams and featuring Harry Groener, Bob Gunton, Richard Kiley, Randy Oglesby, and Harve Presnell), True Life (1999, with Jack Kehler, Michael McKean, William Windom, and Anthony Zerbe), Sweet November (2001, with Robert Joy and Frank Langella), The Island (co-written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci and featuring Ethan Phillips, Kevin McCorkle, Tim Halligan, Glenn Morshower, Noa Tishby, Katy Boyer, and Randy Oglesby), Lucky You (2007, starring Eric Bana), and Milk (2008, with Cully Fredricksen, Victor Garber, and Kelvin Yu). On television, Yee has made recurring appearances on the soap operas The Bold and the Beautiful (as Dr. Ying) and The Young and the Restless (as Dr. Jun). He also had a recurring role on the Starz series Crash, working with Seymour Cassel, Boris Lee Krutonog, Tom Wright, Keone Young, and directors David Barrett and Terrence O'Hara. In addition, Yee has guest-starred on such shows as 24 (with Michael Bofshever, Roger Cross, and Lawrence Monoson), Chuck (with Tony Todd), The Mentalist (with Steven Culp and Jeffrey Nordling), Entourage (with Alan Dale), and Criminal Minds (with Jason Brooks). Category:Production lists AAB AAB